yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 013
"Evil Spirit of the Ring", known as "Trap of the Metamor Pot! Flame Swordsman in Danger" in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on July 11, 2000 and in the United States on January 26, 2002. Summary Yami Yugi asks Bakura if he's a duelist of the Dark Games. Yami Bakura reveals he is not the real Bakura and after Yugi asks him his objective, he mentions that Yugi should know that whoever has all 7 Millennium Items will have everything. The pair start a Duel with Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and his friends' souls at stake. The Duel starts and Yami Yugi summons "Cyber Commander", noting that it is Tristan's favorite card. Tristan emerges from the card, six inches tall and dressed as the Cyber Commander. He has become the card. Yami Bakura summons "White Magical Hat" and destroys "Cyber Commander", sending Tristan's soul to the Graveyard, and says that the God of Death will get there soon and if it does, Tristan's body will die. Tristan wanders around the graveyard and finds a tombstone with his name inscribed on it. Yami Yugi Summons the "Flame Swordsman" to defeat Yami Bakura's "White Magical Hat". Since "Flame Swordsman" is Joey's favorite card, Yugi correctly deduces that it will contain Joey's soul. Like Tristan, Joey emerges from the card, six inches tall and dressed as the "Flame Swordsman". Joey is surprised to see Yugi. Yami Yugi explains the situation to Joey so he offers to help in any way he can. Joey defeats the "White Magical Hat" but in his pride he recklessly takes out a face-down monster, "Morphing Jar", which forces both players to discard their hands and draw 5 new cards. Yugi is glad that he didn't have any of his friends cards in his hand at the time. In his new hand, Yami Yugi holds the "Dark Magician", his own favorite card. Unsure of what to expect, he Summons it and regular Yugi emerges, but Yami Yugi is still playing. In the same turn he uses "Reborn the Monster" to revive Tristan. Joey and Tristan express their confusion as to why there are two Yugis. Yugi reveals that the one dueling is the "other Yugi" who is a spirit dwelling inside the Millennium Puzzle, and apologizes for not telling the others. Joey says its okay as they are all friends so it doesn't matter. Yami Bakura uses another "Morphing Jar". In Yami Yugi's next hand he holds Téa's card: the "Magician of Faith". Yami Bakura uses the Trap Card "Just Desserts" to take away a large percentage of Yami Yugi's Life Points. Yami Yugi Summons "Magician of Faith", feeling that Téa would be more safe on the field instead of in his hand. When Téa emerges everyone tries to explain what is happening. During this Joey makes fun of "smaller" Yugi. In a fit of anger, Yugi attacks Yami Bakura's face down card, "Electric Lizard". He soon regrets it when the card gives him an electric shock. Yami Bakura then sets "Man-Eater Bug" which can automatically destroy any monster on the opponent's field. Joey volunteers to sacrifice himself and he is sent to the graveyard. Yami Yugi uses the "Horn of Heaven" to destroy the "Man-Eater Bug". In the graveyard, Joey is chased by the "Reaper of the Cards". Yami Bakura says that when it takes him he will be trapped forever. Téa begins to cry over losing Joey. This activates her special ability, allowing Yami Yugi to reuse a previous Magic Card. He uses "Reborn the Monster" to bring back Joey. ".]] Yami Bakura plays "Lady of Faith" and intends to use "Change of Heart" to turn Yugi against his friends and win the Duel. When "Change of Heart" is Summoned, normal Bakura emerges, as it is his favorite card. He instead chooses to take control of "Lady of Faith" and volunteers to be destroyed by Yugi, but Yugi doesn't want to attack his friend as that would send him to the Graveyard. Yami Yugi uses his Millennium Puzzle to switch Bakura and Yami Bakura's souls. Yami Bakura is now the "Lady of Faith" and normal Bakura is now Yami Yugi's opponent. Yugi sends Yami Bakura to the graveyard, where he faces the "Reaper of the Cards". Everyone returns back to normal. Joey, Tristan and Téa thought they had been dreaming the experience. Bakura reveals that his Millennium Ring was a gift from his father who had bought it in Egypt from an unusual looking merchant. Suddenly, everyone hears a loud scream in the distance and they run to see where it came from. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Cyber Commander" (750/700) in Defense Position, and is stunned to see Tristan as "Cyber Commander". Turn 2: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Normal Summons "White Magical Hat" (1000/700) in Attack Position. "White Magical Hat" attacks and destroys "Cyber Commander"/Tristan, sending him to the Graveyard. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. His hand contains "Breath of Light", "Flame Swordsman", "Skull Stalker", "Meotoko", and "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame". He Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) with Joey's soul within it in Attack Position. "Flame Swordsman"/Joey attacks and destroys "White Magical Hat" (Yami Bakura: 2000 → 1200 LP). Turn 4: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Yami Yugi "Flame Swordsman"/Joey attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set "Morphing Jar" (700/600) without Yami Yugi's permission. This activates the latter's Flip effect, forcing both players to discard their hand and draw five cards. Yami Yugi draws "Claw Reacher", "The Furious Sea King", "Kageningen", "Happy Lover", and "Dark Magician". Turn 6: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster and a another card. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Reborn the Monster". He then Normal Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) with "Little" Yugi's soul within it in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Reborn the Monster" to Special Summon "Cyber Commander"/Tristan "Cyber Commander" (750/700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set "Morphing Jar" (700/600). This activates the latter's Flip Effect, forcing both players to discard their hand draw five cards. One of the cards Yami Yugi draws is "Magician of Faith", Téa's favorite card. Turn 8: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster. Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Just Desserts" to inflict 500 damage to Yami Yugi for every monster he controls. Yami Yugi currently has three (Yami Yugi: 2000 → 500 LP). Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi's hand contains an unknown Monster Card, "Rock Ogre Grotto #1", "Anthrosaurus", "Basic Insect" and "Magician of Faith". Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets "Magician of Faith", and although she is not face-up, Téa still appears. After his pride is hurt by a casual description from Joey, "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set "Electric Lizard" (850/800). The effect of "Electric Lizard" activates, preventing "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi from attacking next turn as he is not a Zombie-Type monster. Yami Yugi Sets "Horn of Heaven". Turn 10: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets "Man-Eater Bug" and announces so. When it is flipped face-up through an attack or a Flip Summon, its Flip Effect will activate, which will allow Yami Bakura to destroy one monster on the field. Turn 11: Yami Yugi "Flame Swordsman"/Joey volunteers to attack Yami Bakura's Set "Man-Eater Bug". He does so, flipping the latter "Man-Eater Bug" (450/600) face-up and activating its effect, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Horn of Heaven" to negate the Flip Effect of "Man-Eater Bug" and destroy it by Tributing "Flame Swordsman"/Joey. "Magician of Faith"/Téa cries over "Flame Swordsman"/Joey's demise, which flips her face-up (300/400), activating her Flip Effect and allowing Yugi to add "Reborn the Monster" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Reborn the Monster" to Special Summon "Flame Swordsman"/Joey (1800/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 12: Yami Bakura Bakura Normal Summons "Lady of Faith" (1100/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Change of Heart" with the intention of using it to take control of "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi, in order to use it to attack and destroy one of Yami Yugi's other monsters and win the Duel. Right after "Change of Heart" is activated, it is revealed that Bakura Ryou's soul was locked inside "Change of Heart" as it is his favorite card. He then takes over "Lady of Faith" to prevent Yami Bakura from winning the Duel. Bakura Ryou then tells his friends to attack him as they will be able to defeat Yami Bakura that way, but Little Yugi and his friends refuse because they don't want to send their friend to the Graveyard. This argument continues until Yami Yugi intervenes and uses his Millennium Puzzle to make Bakura Ryou and Yami Bakura swap places. This makes Bakura Ryou Yami Yugi's opponent while Yami Bakura becomes "Lady of Faith". Turn 13: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys "Lady of Faith"/Yami Bakura, sending him to the Graveyard (Bakura Ryou: 1200 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptions * In the dub, Yami Bakura takes everyone to the Shadow Realm before he traps them in the cards. In the Japanese version he creates a Shadow Game. * When Tristan finds his tombstone in the Graveyard, it says "Honda Hiroto" in Japanese. In the dub, the Japanese writing is first seen on it from a far-away scene, but when he lowers down in a close-up, the tombstone is blank until he wipes it and the Japanese words are replaced with TRISTAN TAYLOR in English writing in the dub. * The shot of Yami Bakura clutching his chest in pain as his life points go down is changed in the US version to show him frowning. * The words on the duel mat have been removed in the US version, though they can be briefly seen in the previous episode when the group collapses after having their souls removed. * In the Japanese version, the card dealer shows Bakura's father, "Seven-Armed Fiend", has an ATK and DEF of 666. Both were changed to 1000 for English audiences. * In the original, Yugi was consciously aware of The Other Yugi's existence and confessed he had kept his identity a secret from his friends. In the dub, Yugi was not aware of his existence and simply stated whenever he was dueling, he felt as if he was guided by someone. * When the first "Morphing Jar" was destroyed in the dub, Yami stated they were lucky Tea's soul card, "Magician of Faith" wasn't in his hand. In the original, he stated he was lucky he didn't have any soul cards in his hand. * In the Japanese dub, The Other Yugi explicitly states a player is allowed up to three copies of each card in a deck. Since this episode aired in the early days of the card game, players who never read the official rules or played a video game may not be aware of this. In the dub, Yami Yugi cryptically hints the rule when he said Tea's soul card isn't safe in his hand. Errors * When Joey first turns around as the Flame Swordsman to see the "giant" Yugi, his card is turned around as well, with the attack and defense points pointing towards Yami Bakura. This happens again as Joey apologizes for attacking the morphing jar. * In the dub, "Reborn the Monster" has the usual altered artwork, but when it is activated the first time (to resurrect Tristan), the ankh of the original artwork can be briefly seen glowing. * In the dub, when Tea's tears activate Magician of Faith's special ability, the camera zooms out to show Tea's card with Dark Magician's card. * In the dub, when Yami drew "Dark Magician" he acted as if he was really Yugi and ponders what would happen if he played it. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. ". * Basic Insect * Claw Reacher * Cyber Commander * Dark Magician * Flame SwordsmanThis card was played as a Normal Monster. It is a Fusion Monster in the TCG/OCG. * Happy Lover * Kagemusha of the Blue FlameThis card was seen in Yugi's hand before the effect of " ". * Kageningen * Meotoko * Rock Ogre Grotto 1 * Skull Stalker * The Furious Sea King * Unknown Monster |effect monsters = * Magician of Faith |magic = * Breath of Light * Monster Reborn |traps = * Horn of Heaven }} Trivia *This is the first appearance of the card "Seven-Armed Fiend", but the monster does not physically appear until the Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters arc. **It also serves as a prelude, as the Seven-Armed Fiend's master, Alex Brisbane, is also possessed by an evil spirit from the Millenium Ring. **In the dub, Tristan says I'm dead. Rare time death is directly mentioned in the dub. Notes